


Plasma Metroids: Two: Return to Plasma Planet

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i a sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plasma Metroids: Two: Return to Plasma Planet

**Author's Note:**

> samus must return to the plasma planet to finish of the plas ma metroids

CHAPTER ONE: SHE RETURNS

Samus roterned back to got into her ship and trund on her the radio and had to ask at the military at the home planet base wot she cold do have to stop thematroids and the military say 'we did anylyze of he metroid queen and it has special armor on it that protects"." "that is a what I can do about" Samus told "but there a way on the planet you haves to go to a facsility that we detocht over on the planet"

"A place where people were!"? Samus srprised

"It is a a mystery for you to find out" SO samus used her spaceship to make it fly and went over to some cordinates that we'r giving to her CHAPTER TWO: THE MYSTERY FACTORY

samus see a thing of metal on the distance adn made question face. "how can metal be on plasma hot" "is also a secret to find out" so samus landed and it was abnandod with ruin and samus go out of spaceship and there was nothing around "Samus you should

"Check the computers"

but they all borkened and the military was upset

When sudden there was a monster all of a sudden that attack Samus suddenly from the darnkess! Samus strugle with when it latch on and it brun like hot and it was almost too hot for space suit but she use eneryg beam on it face and beam explode and the creature run back into dark and Samus cant find it again

"You need to keep going," and Samus Kept going into the science building complex and found a room door that had a big lock on it that samus cud not open so she had to anayse it "My scan says nothing" and the military also didnt know so she went down a different path

into a huge room that she found and evil monsters that wanted to kill her so she armed her gun to shoot and she had a hard time to fight at but she wins with hurt a lot

"that was too hurt" she told herself after figthing when she saw a surprise with her eyes and in the middle of the room rosed a stature that was a chozo statue  
"what" samus surprised "it must be a cozo base that was here" "it makes sense" samus ponered up to the statue and it was holding something special that was a special suit that samus upgraded

z'what happen" task the military "I find the plasma suit" and now Samus knew she could be immunt to soch a plasma'

but the room was a dead end so samus went back

CHAPTER T3: MORE TO FIND

Samus went back to the door thatshe couldt open before and still didnt know what she to do but saw a pool that was of plazma and jump in to it and the military ask whait she do and she say "look im immunne" and she was and there was a secret tunel bidden in the plasma with a hidden switch she pressed and heard a thing noise that noised her into confusion "What was?"

"check at the door" and she did and the door opened and a big rome was insidi and she went in but a boss fought her

Samus shot with her gun and it did hurt and the boss plasmaed at her and even with plasma suit she had damage from a strong attack but went anyway to shot a rocket in its mouth for great damage so she finish it with shot in the head but it hit with arm claw and still attached her until another more rocket cause it to plasmaexplode into plasma that rain down and where the boss expleded there was a podestal with something on it so when samus goto investigate she got the glacier beam

and suddenl the room was deep with plasma and samus on a floating "samus you have to not fall in because it is so deep you' never get out" so she ideaedand charged the glagier beam and it forz enog plasma to stop on and she made a brodge axross the plasma to a door and went out to back to her ship and said "I"M ready to fight the metroid queen now"

TO CONTINUR


End file.
